


葬礼

by WYHwlc



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYHwlc/pseuds/WYHwlc
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 4





	葬礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Various ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575121) by [AlexKrenin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKrenin/pseuds/AlexKrenin). 



他把手里的玫瑰扔在锃亮的棺材上，没有像其他人一样走开，暗淡的眼睛紧紧盯着漆黑木头上的一颗金色钉子，一动不动。他是多么苍白，面无表情的脸和遥远的凝视没能掩盖他的不知所措、他的痛入骨髓。

Jamie，一直在他身边的亲爱的Jamie，也扔下自己手里的花，向他投去担忧的目光，轻轻抓着他的衣袖，想把他从那里拉走——地上那个整洁但骇人的洞。Malcolm失魂落魄地后退了几步，迷离的眼神仍然盯着棺材。  
Jamie好像并不关心——甚至不知道有关我们埋葬的那个女人的任何事情，如我所料，他只是关心Malcolm。轮到我留下玫瑰然后走开了，经过他们面前时，我紧紧握了握Malcolm的手。他点点头，轻声说，“Julius。”

他没有像有些女人那样哭，没有像有些老男人那样倾诉。他也没有祈祷——他从不祈祷。他红着眼眶，只是绝望地紧紧盯着那口棺材。

我不知道，除了我和Jamie，这个小小的墓地里是否有其他人明白他有多痛苦。  
谁知道这些年他究竟给了那个女人什么，她现在又带走了什么。谁知道他感到缺失的是什么，这带来的痛苦占据了他的脸。

牧师合上了他的书，两个穿着工作服的男人拿着铁锹走过来。Malcolm颤抖得如此剧烈，以至于Jamie不得不紧紧抓着他的胳膊。我想，他们知道，他们都已经埋葬了那具躯体。

他们知道这是最后一刻，最后的祷告，最后的话语。然后，第一铲土残忍地落在棺材上，发出砰的一声闷响，宣告了一切的结束。那泥土仿佛在说，从现在起，这个女人是我的了。你做了你该做的，现在她是一副躯壳。她是冰冷的细胞和干涸的皮肤，她是泥土，她是大地。寂静降临，黑暗蔓延。

坟墓深处的某个地方，腐朽的蛆虫等待着。

办公室的那群人走向停车场，走向树林和篱笆后面的街道，走向喧嚣的车水马龙，重新面对着那些生者的权利。  
更小、更混乱的那群家里人最终也离开了，有些试图拉走Malcolm，但Jamie摇摇头。于是他们放弃了。

他们两个孤零零地站在那里，秋天的落叶将他们的黑色西装涂成鲜艳的金色。我远远地看到Jamie轻轻地说着什么，亲吻着他的手，催促着他。也许是因为Malcolm崩溃的样子，Jamie看上去有些恐慌。

天快黑了，我考虑加入Jamie，一起劝劝Malcolm。但我正走近时，Malcolm终于转过身。即使在远处，我仍能看得到他支离破碎的心。

我在半路遇到了他们，把一只安抚的手放在亲爱的Malcolm颤抖的后背上。我招呼了一辆出租车，叫司机向我家开去。我希望在那里我们能找到缓解他痛苦的方法。

他有点呆滞地坐下来，夹克里的什么东西发出窸窸窣窣的声音。他拿出那东西，我和Jamie的脸都绷紧了。

是讣告。他发出一声卡在嗓子眼的咒骂，然后把那张纸撕成两半，扔在我们鞋子之间的地板上。  
他终于哭了出来。感谢上帝他终于哭出来了。Jamie把他拉进怀里，像我一样松了一口气。

然而我没敢动，因为我不是Jamie。也因为我鞋边的那片纸回瞪着我，讲述着世上所有的生死别离。

****

你被邀请参加葬礼

NICOLA MURRAY  
挚爱的妻子和母亲  
在与病魔的斗争中过早离开

哈罗教堂，2010年11月六日，礼拜六  
上午十点

****


End file.
